Last Thoughts
by Yuki Akabara
Summary: This is what if Marron wasn't able to defeat Oreo and Angel was killed. What if Marron...


AN- Hi... Ah well just a little note before you start reading. This is another ending/epilogue to the Trilogy I have set up. This is also a "What if" Fanfiction. This is a "What if Marron didn't survive Oreo's attack and Angel wasn't alive. For those who have not yet read "The Mirror" and its precceding fics I suggest you read them first before you read this fanfic. Most of the ideas and "memory flashes" are from those fanfics. It's better to understand why this happened before you ask why the hell Marron is like this? Ok. And please remember that this is a "What if" situation. Marron fans out there don't be too hard on me. What else... Ah yes this fanfic is dedicated to wdcain who had given me the idea about this fic. Thanks a bunch. And also to Myka san to had inspired me even more. (",) Happy reading!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Bakaretsu Hunters (even if I wish I did). I don't own them! But I do own Angel, Sasha, Almond and the rest of the non Bakaretsu characters. hehehe I DO NOT OWN BAKARETSU HUNTERS!!!!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Last Thoughts  
  
It was the eve of Christmas and everyone had gone to the tree to see their presents. He was left by the window watching the snowfall. It brought back sweet and bitter memories. "Oji-san aren't you coming?" Little Sasha uttered. "No little princess, just blow off the candles as you go out. I'll just follow later." He replied softly and gave her a warm smile. "Ok." She said and rushed off to the other room, blowing the candle as she went out. He was left once again in the dark cold shell that was his past. He thought back and remembered everything and everyone. "Onii-san, Tira, Chocolate, Gateau I'm tired, so very tired. I don't know what more to expect. I'm not the same as before..."  
  
"Marron!" He turned and looked he was almost hit by an oncoming beam. He jumped to the side and the beam hit a wall. "Marron! Daijoubu ka?" He brushed the dust of his clothes and gave his brother a warm smile, "Daijoubu, onii-san." Carrot grinned at him and remarked, "You scared me half to death! Be careful!" "It won't kill me. He wouldn't dare." "Hell he shouldn't!" He looked back at his two friends. Just then Carrot was hit by a beam and transformed. He watched as his brother go after the sorcerer they were fighting. "So where to now?" He remarked as his loving brother devoured the body of the sorcerer. The two of them smiled. "Let's go home." "Would you please let me down first." Gateau shouted from the prison he was in. Tira and Chocolate laughed as they finished their deed and let the brute down from the prison. He laughed along with them. Life's good, I just wish it would be better for us. He looked around at the merry group. Just then Big Momma and Daughter appeared. "Hunters it's time for you to head for Cherry Ville." "Why Big Momma a new sorcerer?" Tira asked earnestly. Daughter shook her head happily. "No, just thought my hunters could use a time off. Head for Cherry Ville I heard it's wonderful this time of year." With that Daughter smiled and said "Bye bye" before they vanished.  
  
He inhaled deeply; the pain was slowly coming back. I'm sorry, terribly sorry...  
  
He was already slipping in the realm of the dead. He was so close to the border that he could hear the screams of the dead. Then he heard the gentle song. It was calling him, calling him to go back to the world he came from. He could not refuse the song for some reason. So he turned around and followed the light that had accumulated beside him. He woke up in his cold room, feeling somewhat cold and distant from his body. He saw the girl beside him glowing. Who are you? He had thought. He saw himself in the mirror. He looked awful from all the cuts and blood. The girl was concentrating too much that she did not hear the footsteps of the people outside. Marron pulled his hand away from the girl's. He gathered all his strength. "Leave me now!" He felt a pang of guilt within him. The girl looked hurt but she did not heed him and took his hand again. That's when he noticed the wound on her hand. That open wound was what she used transfer her blood into his. Did I really lose that much blood? The footsteps were coming closer. He pulled again and pushed the girl away. She hit the mirror but it did not break. She looked at Marron almost pleadingly. Marron felt the guilt come back. No she must leave. "Go away!" He had yelled at her forcefully. She disappeared and Marron crawled into his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
He exhaled heavily. I can take the pain... He looked outside the pain growing stronger.  
  
He looked outside his room where his friends were gathered talking to the healer. "I can't be of help to him." The healer said to the group. "That can't be true!" Carrot shouted. "Shh..." Tira mused him. "There's no hope for him to recover after losing his..." "He did not lose it. It's just got misplaced. We'll find it! Will he be okay then?" "No..." The healer said solemnly. "Even if you find the thing... It's not going to be accepted by his body. The force was too strong..." "I'm not going to let my brother die." Chocolate held Carrot by the arm. "There's no choice Carrot." Tira was sitting by the corner and Marron could see tears glistening in the light. "Won't he remember anything?" The healer turned to Tira. "It depends on the..." "Will he die?" Gateau asked in a small voice. I'm so sorry minna... The healer shook his head. "But he might live a life of suffering." "That's like condemning him to a prison. I'm not allowing that." Marron closed the door and held his left chest. "I'm so sorry onii-san... minna..."  
  
The snow had stopped falling. He heard the merry laughter of the children at the other room. I am alive and we'll always live. The pain grew worse but he wasn't affected. He sat serenely on the chair. I've been through worse; I won't lose. I'll never lose. He closed her eyes.  
  
He finished chanting and watched as the ofuda floated into the mirror and the surface turned liquid like. It started materializing and he his eyes registered pure fear as he saw Tira lay motionless upon Carrot's hand, which after a few seconds a dark cloud engulfed them. The scene was replaced by Chocolate crying upon the chest of an unknown man which was also engulfed in a dark cloud and lastly Gateau standing in front of a grave. He wanted to reach out to them, to protect his brother and his friends but he stood unmoving in front of the mirror. A dark cloud covered the whole mirror and pieces of a shattered mirror materialized in the reflection. A girl started materializing and she was shouting something but he could not hear. He moved forward but all he could hear was a whisper, which was suddenly gone and was replaced by a slight pain on his leg. He looked down and saw a piece of shattered mirror sticking from his leg. He looked up and saw the pieces moving towards him, coming out of the mirror and cutting him, stabbing his whole body. The pain grew as the pieces continued to rain upon him. He reached for the ofuda and it scorched his hands as he ripped it off the mirror. He staggered backward and closed his eyes as he felt the floor cushion his fall.  
  
Hot tears filled his eyes. I won't cry. He wiped his tears. I won't cry. He looked out the window. The night sky was serene and beautiful. He looked at the scar he had on his left wrist. When it was very cold it hurts for a while. He gave out a long sigh. I won't lose.  
  
Marron looked at the silver knife he was holding. It's better to end it this way. I've been a burden to them for so long now. He let the knife run through his wrist once. The blood was flowing out from it quite beautifully. He never did understand why he liked the color red. He watched the wound as he let the knife run a little deeper, cutting flesh and veins. He was about to run another line on his hand when a sudden scream interrupted his line of thought. Carrot came into his line of view, so did Tira. "Oh god... Marron what are you doing?" Carrot had pulled the blanket from the bed and pressed it on his bleeding wrist. Marron pulled away. They didn't know where he had taken the strength to pull a way after cutting himself but it was the last thing he did before he collapsed on the floor.  
  
His breathing turned to gasps; his heart was running faster, he couldn't breath. I can't breath. Help, help... Then a warm fresh feeling passed. "Don't worry everything would be fine." "Trust me." "Just a little more."  
  
He looked up and saw a girl looking at him. He was surprised. The girl had long flowing silver hair, her eyes were blue and her skin was very pale. Her blue eye engraved itself inside his brain and he reached for the reflection when Carrot slapped him on the shoulder. "What caught you Marron?" The younger Glace recovered from the slap and stood up uttering the words, "Nothing, I thought I saw someone..."  
  
That's where it all started wasn't it? You were only a mere reflection inside a mirror, haunting me with your eyes. Many had thought of me falling in an illness... talking to myself in front of a mirror but even when everything was calmed and all right, I wasn't able to prove you were there... I could never tell them the truth. How can I? No one would understand why... Not even onii-san.  
  
"What's wrong Marron?" Carrot mused at the silent mage. "Nothing onii-san. I'm all right." But he did not feel what he had said. He had left a part of him in the place they had just left. "I could never believe we were under a spell. Everything felt so real." Gateau had said walking beside Marron. Yes so real... Everything came back to him in a flash. Her echoing screams, her pleas, her... her... eyes. He had closed his eyes and had not noticed he had stopped walking. "Marron?" Tira said looking at him. He gave her a smile to reassure her. "Is everything all right? You have been awfully quiet about this." Tira... He saw her concerned eyes, she reminded him of the little girl. He shook his head vigorously. "It's okay Tira, I'm just a little tired I guess." "Do you need to rest?" He started walking again to catch up on the others. "No Tira I'm just fine." They wouldn't understand, they didn't see her suffer the way I did. They didn't hear her screams of pain, of agony... They didn't know her the way I did. He walked briskly towards the waiting others and vowed to push the feeling that was surfacing into the back his heart.  
  
A smile found it's way to his suffering face. He had looked beautiful even when he was suffering, even when he was so near death. Beautiful was the only adjective for the mage that was seated so near the window. My Angel, life was cruel wasn't it? You had told me nothing lasts forever. The smile turned into tears. Why didn't I listen to you? Why did you have to leave me...  
  
Angel stood up and turned her back to him. "Do you want to hear a truth?" Marron did not respond and Angel continued. "I was assigned to kill you Marron. That day you discovered Strawberry's mirror was also the time limit that was given to me to kill you. I could not... I could not dare kill you." Marron was still silent very silent. Angel was crying now and her words were becoming harder and harder to utter. "I can't kill you, I will not kill you and do you know why..." She turned around and found Marron just a few inches away from her. No... This can't be true. Angel shouted to herself. This is it... I need to do this... Marron assured himself. He leaned forward and kissed Angel on the lips not letting her speak another word. Angel was about to push him away when Marron pulled her closer to him. I'm not letting you go... I'm not letting you die... When Marron parted his lips from hers he embraced her tenderly and didn't let her go. "Marron I can not love you." Marron held her even tighter. "I'm a doll. My life is going to end when my master dies." Angel pushed herself away from the warm embrace and looked at Marron. "Nothing lasts forever Marron, love, happiness even peace. Please do not burden yourself in loving a doll like me. I am a worthless thing that is going to be eradicated in minutes." She bowed her head and continued. "Do you really think that I am safe here that's why I bring you here? I endanger myself more when I bring you here since you are from that world." Marron gently lifted her face and wiped the tears that he found on her cheeks. He smiled and spoke with soft calming words. "I'm not going to let them eradicated you. The truth is I never acknowledge this feeling because I vowed that I would protect my brother but now there is a reason. I do not care if you are doll, and I do not care if you in some point in time would not love me anymore... I know, in my heart I will love you forever." With that he kissed her again, when he pulled away Angel rested her head on his chest. I won't let you die...  
  
He opened his eyes only to see Angel's silver hair in front of him. No... She took the blast and with that she fell backward right into Marron's arms. "Marron are you all right?" She asked softly. Marron nodded. Angel smiled and placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it. Marron's eyes held only pain and sorrow. "Do not be sad. Everything's going to be all right." Marron held her close to his heart. Angel heard them loud and clear in her mind and she smiled for it came from his heart. Closing her eyes she whispered, "Thank You." She did not open her eyes for she did not want to see the look in his eyes. He will see me fade from existence... I wish I could spare you the scene but what I came here for is done. With one final movement Angel kissed Marron. He was caught off guard but responded nonetheless. He saw her slowly fade and he wrapped his arms around her fading figure. When he was about to push away he noticed Angel go limp and then and there he knew the awful truth. He was pulling her close to him but he wasn't able to, as her fading body came close to his it burst into small glittering light. It flew around Marron as if comforting him but then suddenly vanished. No... No... "NO!!!"  
  
His chest heaved; he knew the pain too well. Almost time... Overwhelming pain surged inside him. My last Christmas Angel, my last Christmas with my friends. He had a hard time breathing. He clutching his left chest and tried swallowing the pain, it grew more painful. With all the strength he could muster he fought it. Even for just a little while he knew he could do it. I don't want to scream, I don't want to hurt... I don't want... The bells chimed, welcoming a new day. He smiled. He opened his eyes and saw a girl with flowing silver hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. She was smiling warmly at him and her wings were as white as the snow outside. "Marron I came for you." There it is her eyes. She reached for his hand; the pain was leaving. He reached for hers. "I'm so sorry." "No need for apologies... You never wanted to hurt me. It wasn't your fault." He had touched her hands and she pulled him for the much-delayed hug. The pain was gone. He wasn't suffering anymore... it was over...  
  
"Hey Carrot how's Marron doing?" Chocolate asked as they all sat around the fire sipping hot coffee. Carrot surveyed the room and rested his gaze at his wife, Tira who was beside him cradling the little girl. "He's doing fine. After all the missions I was able to persuade him to settle down with us. I could never understand why he never looked at girls he never even left his room." "For all this time?" Gateau said shifting his gaze at the older Glace. "He would leave once in a while to go to the forest or buy a new book or for some other reason. But he would rather stay inside his room. Though he developed a much closer bond with Sasha than I could ever have." Chocolate looked at her husband and stroke her stomach. Tira had seen this and smiled. "So onee-chan when is the baby due?" Everyone looked at Chocolate and waited. "Just a few more weeks. Almond and I had even thought of going some place new for the baby." "That's wonderful! Hey I heard Cherry Ville have some splendid hot..." Carrot stopped in mid sentence. "Carrot what's wrong?" Almond had said when he noticed everyone had grown silent. Tira was the first to recover. "It's nothing Almond. A past we would rather forget for the sake of one of us." Almond had not quite understood Tira's answer but nonetheless considered it an answer. Sasha pulled away from Tira and started running towards the quarters. "Sasha where are you going?" Tira said after the child. "I'm going to make oji-san come out of his room." Everyone smiled at the child and everyone was back to the original reason they had all gathered there. "About Marron Carrot..." "No I'm still not going to bring him into one of those things. He's all right and I'm not condemning him into a prison." He said briskly. "Carrot how about that incident." "No I'm taking care of him aren't I?" Chocolate looked at her husband. "He's right dear. We have decided long ago that we are not going to let Marron into one of those things. We have no idea why Marron became like this but he is still our friend." Tira and Gateau had kept quiet with this conversation, they knew it was the best thing to do. Carrot stood up and excused himself. "I need to check up on Sasha. She might be disturbing Marron." Everyone followed him with their eyes. "I hope you guys are right." Almond said placing his cup on the wooden table.  
  
The room was overly quiet. Sasha was at the door. "Oji-chan, they're waiting outside, Oji-chan..." The girl walked inside. "Sasha." She turned. "Daddy oji-chan's still here." "Leave him alone honey, he's tired." Carrot picked up the little girl and kissed her on the head. "Why don't you go to mommy and daddy will take care of oji-chan." "Okay Daddy." She was put down on the floor and she ran towards the living room. Carrot watched the child disappear towards the living room and he entered the room silently as so not to wake Marron. "You know they're all there now, Chocolate, Gateau and Almond. They're all quite worried about you Marron. Chocolate's having a baby, isn't it great? At last she's going to take care of her baby." Carrot looked solemnly at Marron direction. He was always this silent. "Almond insisted that you go to the institute across town. I'm not letting him of course. You're going to live with me until the end of our days right?" There was no reply. Carrot thought he was sleeping on the chair. He walked towards him to cover him with a blanket and that's when he was able to hold Marron's hand. It was dead cold; He looked closely to his younger brother and saw that his chest wasn't moving. He looked for a pulse and when he couldn't find one he backed away from the body and unstoppable tears fell from his eyes. He watched as the wind from the open window played with his raven black silky hair, how he looked calm, serene and at peace. With tear stained eyes he embraced his younger brother. "I hope you find your happiness wherever you might be now Marron." He whispered tenderly and kissed his younger brother at the top of his head. "May you forever rest in peace..." After that he placed the blanket on his body and went out the door. Looking back for the last time before closing the door to his room. "Goodbye Marron..."   
  
~end~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN- Hope you like it. I really thought it over and I hope I didn't overdo Marron's death. *hides* And Marron fans please forgive me for killing Marron. Please review. Thanks!!! *runs away before someone kills her* 


End file.
